All is Fair in Love and War
by ChpNinjaChick
Summary: Love on the battlefield is a dangerous thing, but the freelancers can make it work... Sometimes. Maine X OC, North X OC, Wash X OC, Various freelancers X OC There is implied sex INDEFINITE HIATUS:PROBABLY DISCONTINUED
1. Should've been called Idaho

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on this site so please no flames. This is cowritten by me and my friend and we hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth, we only own our OCs.**

 **3rd POV**

It was another morning on the Mother of Invention, well at least it was morning on Earth. Most of the freelancers were up and about eating breakfast in the cafeteria.

"You look like shit, Rhode." Arizona said as Rhode Island sat across from her at their table.

Rhode's lips tugged into a smile as she set her helmet down next to her tray.

"I could say the same to you, Zona." Rhode chuckled, waving a spoon at her friend.

"Yeah, but you look worse." Arizona argues. She was right in a way. Dark circles had formed under Rhode's bright blue eyes and her hair was in a sloppy pony tail, unlike her usual formal and perfect ponytail.

Rhode shrugged and dug her spoon into her cereal.

"Hey guys." Virginia said, sitting down next to Rhode, "Woah, what happened to you?"

Rhode laughed a little and rubbed her eyes, not bothering to answer.

"Still shaken up about the last mission I'd guess." Arizona said slowly. Rhode raised her eyes to Zona and then back down to her food.

"How's Maine?" Virginia asked.

"He's fine." Rhode said simply.

"Since you saved his ass." Arizona muttered.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Rhode winced, her hand brushing against her right shoulder.

"So what's up with you Arizona? You don't look too peachy either" Virginia said, scooping up a mouthful of yogurt into her mouth.

Arizona glared. "It's your fault" Virginia was about to protest but Zona continued " You forgot to turn on your soundproofing. AGAIN, and I did NOT want to hear you and York getting it on"

Rhode made a face into her cereal.

Virginia's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "I could've sworn I turned it on."

"Well you didn't" Arizona said.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. Next time just bang on my door and tell us to shut it"

"I did! You just didn't hear me!" Arizona exclaimed loudly.

Virginia had a look of realization on her face. "Ohhhhh I turned on the setting that silences what was happening on the outside instead of the one silences what happens inside. Heh sorry about that" She said sheepishly.

Arizona glared, then sighed, placing her cheek on her hand and stared across the room at the other table with freelancers.

Rhode said nothing, but continued to eat her cereal. South plopped down next to Arizona. Her trey smacked against the table, and some oatmeal sloshed out of its bowl. "Quit whining Arizona, I can hear you across the cafeteria." South complained, propping her elbows up.

Rhode bit her lip to conceal a snicker while Virgina laughed out loud.

South looked at Virginia "I heard you guys too you know" That shut Virginia up.

"See!" Arizona said gesturing at South "it's a problem Gin"

"It is not!"

"Help me out here Rhode!" Arizona exclaimed, reaching across the table and lightly smacked Rhode's right hand, spilling her cereal from the spoon. Rhode frowned and her eyes raised up to Arizona.

"Really?" She grumbled.

"I know you don't like it, Rhode!" South said. Rhode Island sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she set her spoon back into the milk. Her tired eyes rested on the metal spoon and she traced designs on the table. "Rhode." South warned.

Rhode rose her eyebrows and looked up to the female Dakota.

"I didn't get much sleep either." She hesitantly admitted.

"See!" Arizona exclaimed. "I'm thinking you need to permanently turn the soundproofing on or just stop all together." Arizona muttered, drinking some orange juice, her face turning red as a few freelancers turned their heads towards her.

Virginia put her hands up in defense "Hey man it's a mutually beneficial thing I've got with the guys. They need stress relief and I will happily provide it"

South snorted "You have a sex addiction"

"Pfffft so?" Virginia asked, not caring that the cafeteria had gone silent and all the freelancers were staring at their table "What's wrong with it? It's not like I'll die if I don't do it but I also won't die if I DO do it."

It was silent until

"Hah you said do-do." CT laughed. Rhode stood up, leaving her tray for South to finish. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and she picked up her helmet, walking across the silent cafeteria. Her eyes darted over to the other tables before she put on her helmet and left the room. Soon Maine stood up and left the room also.

South shrugged and slid Rhode's tray in front of her an started eating Rhode's left over cereal.

Arizona turned back to Virginia. "That's not the problem. It's effecting the rest of us. Sure, the guys are fine because of your 'stress relief'," Zona said, quoting with her fingers. "But the rest of us can't sleep. Especially Rhode. She's having trouble sleeping to begin with. Adding this won't help." She chuckled slightly.

"I can't sleep knowing your probably doing my brother." South snorted, eating Rhode's bagel.

Arizona threw her head back and laughed.

"I'll have you know it was York I was doing last night" Virginia pointed out.

Arizona groaned "yes we do know that we could HEAR YOU. That's the point of this whole conversation!"

"What's the whole point of what conversation?" York had just now showed up.

The girls all looked at each other then burst out laughing.

York looked confused. "What, why are you laughing at me?"

"I-it's nothing York" Arizona said between laughs.

North came over and dragged York over to their table "come on buddy just ignore them"

"Um okay?" York said as he let North drag him.

The girls calmed down and Virginia spoke "Okay guys fine I'm sorry I'll turn on the soundproof permanently. But couldn't you guys have just turned on your own so you couldn't hear us?"

Arizona looked sort of sheepish. "Uh I forgot about it."

"I didn't I was just way too lazy to get up" South said as she got up and put the trays away. "Ima go do some training see you guys" she said as she walked off.

"Don't let Maine cream you!" Arizona called with a light laugh.

"Right, I'll let him do that to you!" South retorted as she left the room.

Arizona huffed and stood up, stretching out her legs, "Well. I'm getting seconds." She said, patting Virginia on the back before walking back to the counter. Virginia sat there, drinking the last of her drink and placed her elbow on the table. "Hey, did you hear we're getting a new recruit?" Arizona called across the room.

"No, who is it?" Virginia asked.

"Uh I think it was Washington but I could have heard wrong, Wyoming told me." She shrugged, running her fingers through her short, brown hair

"Oooooh I wonder if it's a guy" Virginia said.

Arizona facepalmed as did some of the other freelancers who were still in the cafeteria.

"Goddamnit Ginny" she said

"What? I wanna know" Virginia whined.

Arizona sighed as she sat down with her seconds. "Yes Virginia, it's a guy"

Virginia laughed triumphantly "Ha Ha Sweet!"

Arizona rolled her eyes "Seriously dude, why weren't you called Idaho"

"Cuz there was already one, duh" Virginia chirped.

Arizona banged her head on the table.

"Hey now, don't go injuring yourself" Virginia singsonged.

"Yeah whatever, go hang out with Florida or something" Arizona grumbled.

Virginia pouted, "Fine" She dumped her tray, put her teal hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her helmet, then left the room.


	2. The Rookie

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer- Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth and the state names belong to umm America I guess, we're just borrowing them.  
3rd Person POV**  
"So... You're Washington?" Arizona asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow arched.

"Uh. Yeah." Washington answered, a bit unsure of Arizona.

"What do you think Rhode?" Arizona said, not taking her eyes off him.

"I think he's adorable." Rhode said, moving from the wall and taking off her helmet.

York groaned from the corner, "So the rookie gets the attention now? I'm hurt Rhode!"

"I'm sure Virginia gives you _plenty_ of attention." South scoffed, walking into the room.

"I'm Rhode Island." Rhode said to Wash ignoring York and South. "But everyone calls me Rhode."

"Or Short Stack." Wyoming teased, receiving a growl from Maine.

"God I hate you guys." Rhode huffed.

"I'll just stick with Rhode..." Wash said finally.

"Oh Virginia is gonna like you." Arizona told Washington with a smirk.

"Uh... Who?" Wash asked but was ignored.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" CT asked.

"Probably doing North by now." South said, stretching out her arms.

"Excuse me?" North asked from the corner of the room.

"Apparently not." South shrugged.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Don't mind them Wash."

Virginia came running in, "Sorry I'm late guys, I wasn't notified that we could spend time with the newbie. Also I heard that South" South looked surprised. "And I'll have you know that I only do it at night. We do have training you know." Arizona facepalmed as Virginia stood infront of Wash who looked really confused, and Rhode showed no sign of moving, probably because of her protective nature. "I'm Virginia." She waved at Wash. "It's nice to have another freelancer around." She said with a wink causing Wash to blush slightly.

"Yeah, these guys can get annoying after a while." Arizona scoffed with a laugh.

"Hey!" Voices said in sync along with a growl.

Arizona put her hands up in defense "Okay sorry jeez"

"Anyways" Virginia drawled. "Why don't you fight one of us and show us your skills."Virginia said crossing her arms

"Umm okay" Wash said unsure. "Who am I fighting?"

Virginia and Arizona looked at each other and said at the same time "Rhodes"

"Hey! When did I agree to this?" Rhode protested. The two sent her a /look/. Rhodes sighed. "Okay fine let's head to the training room"

All the freelancers got up and headed to the training room together. Some of the other soldiers on the ship watched the group, deciding to follow them to see who was fighting this time.

Rhode started to stretch, reaching down to her toes and kicking high up in the air. She slowly rotated her neck from side to side, getting a satisfying crack from her neck. Wash and Rhodes walked to the center of the training room and watched at Wash got into position, putting his arms in front of his face like a shield. He looked down and realized how short Rhode was. He had at least 6 inches on her. 'This is gonna be easy.' Wash thought to himself.

"Round 1. Begin." FLISS's voice sounds through the room.

Wash hurled a fist at Rhode which she dodged easily. It continued for a little while, Rhode dodging punches and landing light hits on him.

"Come on Rhode! Quit going easy!" Arizona yelled at her, even though she knew Rhode couldn't hear her.

"Why is she going easy?" North questions.

"She doesn't go easy on me." South complained.

"South?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

Rhode let Washington hit her for the fifth time.

"Rhode! Seriously! Quit going easy!" Virginia pounded on the glass.

"This is easy." Wash grumbled under his breath but unfortunately for him, Rhode heard him. Something inside Rhode snapped and when Wash threw a punch, Rhode Island grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head, kicking his chest in mid air and sent him flying into the wall.

"Oof!" Wash groaned as his body hit the wall at full force.

"Atta girl Rhode!" Arizona cheered.

Rhode stomped over to the grey soldier as he stood up. He dove to tackle her and she jumped over him, her foot tapping his back before she landed on the ground.

He turned around as a fist was hurled at... His crotch. He doubled over in pain and all the men in watching the fight could almost feel the pain themselves.

"I hope that didn't damage anything... Important" Virginia said and Arizona flicked her in the head.

Wash was hunched over in pain, his hands over his crotch and he groaned loudly. Rhode's foot came out of no where and kicked his head, sending him to the floor.

"A punch in the balls and a kick to the head." Arizona quietly sang.

"Round one complete. Winner Rhode Island." FILLIS said as Wash lay motionless in a fetal position on the ground and Rhode walked away to the other side of the room.

"And that my friends, is why you don't mess with Rhode." York said educationally to the other freelancers and soldiers.

Virginia and Arizona went down to the training room and congradulated Rhode.  
"Good job Rhodes we knew you could do it." Virginia said with a grin.

Arizona rolled her eyes "Well of course she could do it, she is 5th on the board"

"True, true" Virginia said. She saw medics come and get Wash. "Ima go with them and see if Wash is okay, see you guys later." She waved and walked away.

Virginia walked over to the injured Wash and looked down at him as he still lay on the floor. "Did she hurt you?" Virginia asked, knowing the answer already.

"Just my pride." Wash groaned, exhaling deeply, still protecting his crotch.

"Yes, I can see that." Virginia hummed.

"I feel bad now." Rhode said, looking over her shoulder at Wash.

"Oh shut it Rhodie." South waved her hand to dismiss it.

"He underestimated you didn't he?" Arizona asked.

Rhode nodded, "I hate being short."

"Short Stack." Wyoming coughed, receiving a growl from Maine.

"Yeah Wash is gonna be hurting for a while." York said.

"Well at least Virginia won't be able to do him tonight." Arizona said, crossing her arms.

"And his chances of children have flown out the window." York added quickly.

"York." North warned as Rhode whined.

"You're making me feel bad, I should go see if he's okay..." Rhode walked off over to Wash.

"Why does she feel bad for HIM?" York asked. "She kicked me in the balls and didn't feel bad."

"I thought that was Maine." CT said.

Maine growled loudly in protest.

"I resent my statement." CT said quickly.

"Didn't she kick North too?" Arizona asked, turning around.

"Um. No."

"That's right, she doesn't have the guts to do that." Zona muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" North arched an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing." Arizona replied quickly, turning back around.

"I think Rhode just likes kicking people." South noted.

"Except the rookie." York snorted.

Rhode approached Virginia and Wash and Wash jumped up and hid behind Virginia.  
Rhode opened her mouth to say something but Wash interrupted "Please don't hurt me!" He cried, grabbing Virginia by the shoulders and using her as a shield for his crotch.

Arizona facepalmed from the other side of the arena because she just _knew_ that Ginny had a smirk from being pressed up against Wash like that.

Rhode sighed sheepishly. "I wasn't going to hurt you! I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Wash blushed in embarrassment and stepped out from behind Virginia, to which she slightly pouted at "Oh, well uh it's okay, I underestimated you. Truce?" He held out a hand.

Rhode smiled and shook it "Truce"

York complained from the other side of the room "What the heck that's not even fair I never got a truce when she hit _me_ in the balls"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you" Wyoming suggested.

"Pffffft" York scoffed "As if, everybody likes me."

"Oh yeah definitely mmhmmmm yep" Arizona exaggerated.

"She's nice." Wash said as Rhode walked back to the small group with a smile. "Yeah, she doesn't usually apologize about that sort of thing though... Weird..."

"I don't feel bad now." Rhode said as she approached the group.

"Rhode," York began, stepping up to her, "You never felt bad for me when you kicked me."

"Quit pouting York." South grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I did feel bad. In a way." Rhode said, rubbing her neck.

"Really?"

"I'm not heartless, York." Rhode rolled her eyes.

"York is just whining because he wants attention." Arizona muttered, shoving York aside lightly.

"The night will come York." Rhode said simply before punching Maine's arm lightly. "Come on big guy, you should get some rest, we have a mission tomorrow."

Maine grunted and nudged Rhode, as if he was saying 'You do too'  
"I'll be there in a minute."

"So," ?" South turned to Rhode and Arizona. "Who is it tonight?"

"$20 that it's York." Arizona said confidently.

"$25 that it's Washington." Scoffed South.

"$30 its North." Rhode said quietly.

York and North were a bit confused.

"What's going on ladies?" North asked.

"Let's just say... We're betting on Virginia's sleeping arrangements." Arizona said.

"We have a schedule you know" Virginia said coming up behind Arizona.

Arizona, South, and Rhode looked incredulous. "Seriously?" They questioned.

"Uh yeah I don't just go up to one of them and say 'I want you tonight' we plan these things. Monday's are York, Tuesday's I usually chill with Butch, Wednesday's are North, Thursday's are either Vermont, Montana or Utah, and Friday Saturday and Sunday are my free nights." Virginia explained as if it were the most normal thing isn't the world.

"...Seriously?" The three looked at me and the guys like we were crazy. York and Norths faces turned slightly red.

"Yep. Also I wouldn't screw a newbie first day I'm not that desperate. It's his first day he needs to adjust to everyone. I'll probably offer to him in a few weeks." Virginia said looking boredly at her hands.

"Well then I didn't know that" Arizona said awkwardly.

It was Virginias turn to look at them incredulously."You haven't noticed that I screw them in rotations?" She asked

"No!" Rhode, South, and Arizona exclaimed. "Why would we notice that?" South asked.

"I don't know I feel like it would just be something you guys would notice. Anyways I'm gonna go get dinner, I'm starving" Virginia said and then she sauntered off.

"What day is it anyway?" South asked as Virginia left.

North blushed slightly. "It's Wednesday."

South groaned. "Great, now I owe Rhodes money"


	3. The Mission

**Hey guys we're here with chapter 3 woohoo!**

 **Disclaimer- We do not own Red vs Blue, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **3rd Person POV**

It was early in the morning, long before any of the freelancers would usually awake. However, Rhode Island and Maine were fully awake and waiting for 479er to start up the Pelican.

The doors behind them hissed open and the director walked through, "Now you two know your mission, right?" The director asked.

"Yes, sir." Rhode replied for herself and Maine.

"Good. Don't fail this mission." The director warned as the engines of the Pelican started to whir. He watched as Maine and Rhode boated the aircraft and the doors closed behind them.

Arizona yawned, stretching her arms into the air. She stumbled into the cafeteria and sat down next to York and she looked around the cafeteria groggily. "Where's Maine?"

"Where's Rhode?" South asked, sitting across from her brother.

"They left early this morning on a mission." North replied, sinking his teeth in a piece of toast.

"Oh yeah." Arizona replied, remembering.

Virginia sat down next to South with a sigh.

"Good Morning." She said.

"It is since you turned on your soundproofing." Arizona grumbled, taking a bite of her granola bar.

"Hey it's not like I want to listen to your snoring either, Zona." Virginia retorted.

"Yeah but you're not snoring in your room" Arizona huffed.

York spoke around a mouthful of pancakes. "She's got you there." He pointed out.

Virginia glared, "it's technically your fault too you know, also don't do that that's gross" She made a face.

York out his hands up in defense. "Hey man it's not my responsibility to turn on the soundproofing. It's not my room. Also-" he shoved another mouthful into his mouth, making the girls and North cringe in disgust."I can do whatever I want with my food."

Arizona scooted away slightly to a loud "Hey!" from York.

Wash showed up at that moment with an apple and a banana. He plopped down next to Virginia. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh hey Wash." Virginia replied with a smile. "We're just telling York how gross it is when he eats with his mouth open."

"Hey!" York whined.

"Oh." Wash said and he turned to York. "Yeah that is kind of gross dude."

York pouted slightly and got up. "Fine if you guys are going to be like that I'm just gonna leave."

South and Arizona waved. "Okay bye York." Earning another pout as he walked away.

Everyone ate in silence for a little bit until Wash broke it. "Hey where's Rhode and Maine?" He asked looking around for the two.

"Oh they went on a mission." Arizona replied, she then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmmm I wonder how it's going."

"Alright you two, here's your stop." 479er yelled over the roaring engines. "Try not to die!"

"Wasn't planning to!" Rhode yelled back as the doors opened and Maine jumped out and started to free fall. She jumped out after him and she spun in the air.

"Having fun Maine?" Rhode asked over the radio. Maine looked up at her and his fist formed into a thumbs up.

Rhode laughed and moved closer to Maine before hitting the ground, he wrapped his arms around her waist and a parachute flew open from his back.

They floated safely down into a small forest and landed in a pile of leaves.

Rhode unhooked the parachute from Maine's armor and tossed it aside.

"Alright. We head 5 miles east to the building and recover the flash drive." Rhode said, pointing east.

"There will probably be a lot of guards at the second floor so if you could create a diversion on the roof, that would be great." Rhode said, following Maine as he began to head east. "Think you can handle that big guy?"

Maine gave a grunt of approval.

Rhode cracked a smile, "I knew you could."

Rhode Island and Maine approached the building, giving each other a knowing look before splitting off into different directions. Maine scaled the side of the building with ease, he swung his legs at the glass of a window and crashed in.

"Holy shit!" Some people yelled, pulling out their guns. As Maine made a boisterous distraction and was killing the other Spartans, he led them to the roof to keep them away from Rhode.

Meanwhile, Rhode was on the second floor, going through desks, files, and cabinets to try and find a certain hard drive. She opened a drawer and sitting inside was a black hard drive. A yellow note stuck to the top of it labeled, 'Freelancer'.

"Found it." Rhode muttered to herself. She started to download the data from the hard drive onto a small flash drive she could hide in her armor. It was slow. Every now and then Rhode would look up, uneasy and cautious. The computer dings and Rhode takes the flash drive and pulls out her gun.

After shooting the computer many times, she ran up to the roof to assist Maine.

It was everyone in that area against Maine. Dead corpses lay on the ground and some were thrown off the side of the building.

Rhode sprang into action and tackled one soldier who was behind Maine.

"I thought you could use some help." Rhode smiled cheekily.

Maine growled and Rhode could tell he was rolling his eyes and he seemed to say, "About time."

Rhode pulled out her Grav Hammer and started to beat the other soldiers with it, using the hammer to bring them closer just to smash them into the next mile.

Her hammer was kicked out of her hand and she watched in horror as her beloved hammer skidded across the roof.

Maine grabbed two warriors and clunked their heads together before throwing them off a roof. He grabbed Rhode by the waist and threw her across the roof. She landed feet first on top of 4 other enemies and she gave a thumbs up to Maine.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Four shots echoed through Rhode's head and her eyes widened as she saw the holes in Maine's back. He hissed loudly in sheer pain, turning around and charged at the Spartan who shot him.

Another solider began shooting at Rhode. Two bullets buried themselves in her stomach.

"Ah!" Rhode groaned, clutching her stomach to stop the blood.

"Agent Maine and I are injured, we need extraction, this is Agent Rhode Island!" Rhode yelled through her speaker as she pressed the button on the side of her helmet.

"Lights out big fella!" A voice yelled.

Rhode turned to see an enemy Spartan with Grav Hammer, his arms behind him and ready to swing.

"Maine!" Rhode screeched, shoving him out of the way at the last second. A heavy metal slammed into her right side at full force, sending her flying off the roof.

Rhode hit the ground. She could hardly breathe, her body aches as she closed her eyes, trying to handle the pain. All Rhode could see was darkness, she tried to get up, but her body wouldn't move.

It seemed like hours when the familiar whirring of blades could be heard.

Rhode opened her eyes slowly, her vision was off, all she could see was a white blob. She closed her eyes when a soft growl and sting arms picked her up and began to carry her. Rhode exhaled deeply and her tense body relaxed as she lost consciousness.

 **Hey guys, if you want to read any smut scenes between Virginia and the various freelancers she gets with you can find it at archiveofourown under the same username and Fanfiction title. It is the second work in the series "Love on the battlefield."**

 **Thanks**

 **~ChpNinjaChick**


	4. Siblings

**Hey guys here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: we do not own RVB, RoosterTeeth does.**

Virginia and Arizona were walking through the halls of the MoI when they saw medics rushing towards the hangar bay with 2 stretchers. They could hear the head medic yelling at the others.

"Joenes, Lane, Smith, and Johnson, you guys carry Maine. Midford, Hill, Wood, and Thomas you got Rhode Island."

The two freelancers looked at each other and then both turned and ran after the medics.

When the girls got to the hangar bay, they saw Maine putting Rhode gently onto a stretcher and they noticed she was unconscious.

Virginia and Arizona gasped. They tried to go up to them but the Counselor, who had been standing nearby with the Director, stopped them. "Let the medics take care of your friend Agents." Arizona tried to protest but closed her mouth quickly at the look the Director gave her. He nodded in approval.

"Good." He then walked over to where the medics were trying and failing to persuade Maine to get on the stretcher.

"Did you complete the mission agent?" The Director asked, already knowing the answer.

Maine glared from under his helmet but grunted in affirmation and handed him the hard drive he had gotten from Rhode while on the way back to the MoI.

"Excellent." The Director drawled, clasping his hand around the drive. "This will be very useful for the future. Thank you Agent Maine, you and Agent Rhode Island may have a week off for you two to recover. Now please let the medics take care of you."

Maine grunted in dislike but obeyed anyways, choosing to walk to the medic wing instead of being carried.

The Director and Counselor then went back to the control room while 3 freelancers silently fumed.

Virginia and Arizona were pissed. They had overheard what the Director had said and were angry that he wasn't more concerned with about his agents.

"He has no right to be like that!" Arizona hissed as the two men left.

Virginia nodded in agreement, starting to walk off herself, Arizona in tow. "I know right." She calmed down slightly. "Man I hope Rhode and Maine get okay."

Arizona sighed. "Yeah"

"Hey ladies, what was all the yelling in the hangar bay about?" York asked, North beside him as they almost ran into Virginia and Arizona.

"Rhode and Maine are back." Virginia began, the anger coming back.

"But she's unconscious in the med bay." Arizona growled, clenching her fist.

"What?" North asked, furrowing his brow in worry.

"She's out like a light, North." Arizona muttered, passing by the purple and tan armored freelancers.

"What happened?" York asked, following Arizona.

"Why don't you go ask Maine." Arizona said simply, turning a corner.

"That would be pointless." Virginia grumbled quietly.

"Is she gonna be okay?" North asked.

"The director said she was gonna be fine but, I saw the dents... And the blood. It didn't look too good to me." Virginia sighed, rubbing her arm lightly.

North exhaled deeply through his nose. He didn't like it when a friend was injured. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet, not knowing what else to say.

"Tell us when she wakes up." York said, nudging North to keep walking.

"Arizona will, no doubt, she adores Rhode, in fact, everyone in the Mother of Invention will probably know when she's awake." Virginia muttered, walking off.

Washington had been walking around looking for the other freelancers when Virginia bumped into him when he turned the corner. They stumbled back and Virginia growled angrily.

"Watch where you're going punk" she snapped thinking it was a random soldier but when she looked up it was into Wash's wide, slightly scared, eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry" he stuttered, slightly mesmerized by her bluish green eyes.

Virginia calmed a little bit. "No don't apologize its my fault. I'm sorry." Wash was about to protest but Virginia gave him a dark look.

He gulped. "It's alright, I forgive you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you so angry anyways?" Wash wondered. He immediately regretted asking this when Virginias face contorted into anger and her fists clenched. He quickly tried to take back what he said. "Um I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to its fine you know what forg-" he was cut off by Virginias armored hand covering his mouth.

"Its _fine_ Wash. I'm just angry because the _Director_ " she said his title in a sort of growl, "thinks missions are more important than the people who do them."

Wash furrowed his brow. "Uh what do you mean?

Virginia gave a bitter laugh. "I _mean_ that one of my best friends is in the medic bay unconscious and all the Director wanted was the flash drive that she had."

Wash looked shocked, "What? No, I'm sure you're wrong."

Virginia shook her head. "Believe what you want Wash, but I know I'm right." She stormed off towards the training arena, leaving Wash with a lot to think about as he headed towards where she came from.

Arizona looked back and forth in the hall way. Seeing no one, she bolted down the corridors and made her way to the medical bay. A kind medic let her in and showed her to Rhode's bed. Maine sat next to her on the chair, he was out of his armor, like Rhode and the top of his back was bandaged, as was Rhode's right shoulder.

"Hey big guy." Arizona said quietly, taking off her helmet, her short, brown hair fell into her eyes.

Maine grunted what she presumed was a 'Hello' and smiled.

He leaned back a little and patted his lap twice.

As she made her way over there, Arizona's eyes got watery. She sniffed as she sat on his lap and looked back at him. "She's gonna be okay?"

Maine hesitated.

Arizona took in a sharp breath and leaned against him. "Fine."

He grunted. 'She's gonna be fine.' He thought.

Arizona nodded a few times and looked over to Rhode's unmoving body as Maine rubbed her back comfortingly.

"She better be." Arizona sighed.

Virginia was training off her anger in the training room when Florida came in. "Hey sis!" He yelled cheerfully as he walked onto the floor where she was.

Virginia ignored him as she kept hitting the green lights, making them red. FILSS's voice filled the room as she hit the last light. "Round 7 completed. .7 increase in efficiency."

"Run it again FIL-" Virginia began but Butch interrupted her.

"Oh no you don't Stell," He said, she was about to protest but he continued, "You're gonna fight me."

Virginia grinned excitedly, her anger temporarily forgotten. "Yes! Oh I am soooo going to beat you this time big bro"

He laughed challengingly. "In your dreams little sis. FILSS, set up the fighting grounds set up 1."

"Setting up fighting grounds. Grab your weapons." FILSS's voice sounded throughout the arena. A table with weapons along with other parts of the floor started to rise up. Virginia chose a training sword and 2 magnums with shock ammunition. Florida also chose 2 magnums and a battle rifle, all with the shock ammunition of course so as to not actually cause any lasting harm. Teal and Dark Blue were standing at opposite sides of the room, waiting for FILSS to tell them to start.

"Round starting in 3."

Virginia cracked her fists, rolled her neck and cocked one of her magnums.

"2"

Florida cocked both of his magnums.

"1"

They both got into a fighting stance.

"Begin."

Florida started shooting and Virginia quickly rolled out of the way behind one of the raised blocks. She looked out from behind the block and quickly shot at Butch, all shots missing narrowly. She growled slightly as she hid and quickly thought about what to do. She decided to make a hologram of herself and made it get up from behind the block and run to another block as a distraction. It worked. As her hologram was being shot at Stella went around the other side and snuck closer to her brother.

"Oh you little shit!" Looks like Florida discovered it was a projection. Virginia snickered to herself as she quickly hid behind another block about 20 meters away from her brother. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He singsonged tauntingly, and she could hear him getting closer to her. When he was about 5 meters away from the block she came out from behind it and attacked, swinging her sword at him. He dodged her swings and he grabbed at her wrist and disarmed her, throwing the sword clear to the other side of the room.

"Damnit." Stella muttered as she got out of Butch's hold and swung her fist at him. He blocked all her punches and got one in on her stomach, knocking her back a bit. He then swept his leg behind her legs which brought her on her ass. She rolled away as he moved to pin her down and she got up and ran towards her sword. He started shooting at her and she did a summersault to dodge the bullets and hid behind a block. Unfortunately for her, Florida managed to get a shot to her leg. She hissed in pain as shocks erupted on her leg.

"You give up yet?" Ugh she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You wish!" Virginia yelled back as she got into a crouch. She looked around the corner slightly to see where her brother was. She then took out both her magnums and stood up quickly to shoot at him. Florida ran towards a block, shooting back at her with one of his magnums. Virginia quickly ducked back under her block and looked around. She could see her sword lying a few meters away. She ran over to get it, hissing slightly at the pain in her leg. The teal freelancer could hear bullets whiz past her person but she didn't stop until she got the sword. As she got near it she rolled and grabbed it at the same time, ending up behind a block.

"Show off!" Florida called out, rolling his eyes.

"Like you don't show off yourself!" Virginia yelled back before she stood up and started shooting at the blue freelancer. She finally hit him on his left side and she shouted happily as he grunted in pain, putting a hand to where he was hit. Her joy was short lived however, for he still had his other hand free and he shot her in the head, causing her armor to lock down automatically as FILSS announced Florida as the winner.

The pain in her leg disappeared as did Floridas pain. He skipped over to her as he took his helmet off, revealing a shit eating grin on his bearded face. "Looks like I win again Stells"

Stella glared at him from under her helmet and once FILSS removed her lockdown she took off her helmet, and went and slapped him. Not hard enough to break his face, she was wearing an armored glove mind you, but hard enough for him to wipe off that grin. He touched his face lightly with a frown and winced. But two seconds later a painful grin was back on his face. "You're just jealous that you can never beat me."

"Imma beat that grin off your face if you don't shut up." She growled threateningly.

"You already tried remember?" He said happily. Gosh her brother was such a sadist... and a slight masochist.

Virginia rolled her eyes at him "Whatever, thanks for helping me cool off bro." She said with a slight smile as they put their weapons away and started to leave the arena.

He shrugged. "No prob sis, do you still wanna talk about it?" as they left the room.

The girl shook her head, making her ponytail swish. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer." She said, as they came up to an intersection.

"Yeah, well see ya Stells!" Butch called out as he turned right.

"Bye Butch!" She called back, still going straight towards the medic bay.

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner. I've been super busy with school plus that fight scene took me forever to figure out what exactly I should put. Anyways next chapter will be out in a few days.**

 **~Estelia Evans**


	5. Scoreboard

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **3rd** **Person POV**

It was in the early hours of the morning on the Mother of Invention when blue eyes shot open in the medic bay. It had been 3 days since Rhode Island and Maine's mission.

BRAGH BRAGH BRAGH (insert alarm noises here)

Arizona's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm at the medical bay. She ripped the blankets of her body and stumbled over to the door in a panicked frenzy. Her bare feet smacked loudly against the cold metal floors.

" ** _Alert alert_** ," FILSS spoke loudly. "A patient has escaped from the medical bay."

The medics including Arizona and Maine, were in Rhode's room quick as a flash.

"What the hell is going on?!" Arizona yelled in frustration. Her brown eyes were wide in anger, grumpiness and tiredness. You could tell she just woke up, her short, brown hair was in frizzed and sticking up in several different directions, and wearing a tee shirt with sweatpants unlike Maine who looked like he had lain awake in bed all night, not even closing his eyes.

The alarms continued to blare, forcing several freelancers to trickle into the room, Virginia piecing her armor on as she walked in tiredly.

"What's with all the alarms guys?" York asked.

"Rhode is gone." Arizona said in a panic.

"What?" North asked.

"She's gone." One of the medics said for Arizona.

"Well let's go find her." Virginia said, stretching and placing a hand over her mouth to cover up a yawn.

"It's not that easy." Arizona snapped.

"Smol." Muttered Maine, making motions with his hands.

"Maine is right." Carolina said, fully dressed in armor and no trace of tiredness in her voice. "Agent Rhode Island is small and she's quiet. She can hide if she wants to and we won't find her." Carolina crossed her arms and sighed, thinking for a short time before commenting to the others. "Maine, you know Rhode the best, think of where she might go." Maine responded with a short nod and stalked out of the room with Arizona on his tail. "North and Virginia you wander the halls and if you see her, grab her." North blushed a little under his helmet.

"Got it." Virginia yawned, waving her hand and grabbing North's arm to drag him out of the room.

"York-" Carolina began.

"Will be accompanied by Carolina and wait for Rhode in her room. Got it" York interrupted quickly.

"That isn't what I had in mind, _York_."Carolina sighed.

"Ohhhhhh rejected." The alarms stopped for a second as FILSS announced this. Everyone in the MoI could hear her say over the loud speaker and you could hear Virginia laughing her ass of down the halls. The alarms began to play again and York's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he glared at the ceiling.

A small, shadowy figure stood in the dark observation deck above the training room. The bright blue scoreboard beamed onto the female freelancers tired face. Her blue eyes stared at the list of names. Her wounded right arm was bandaged and sling held it in place. Maine stood next to her, also staring at the names of his companions on the board and sighed loudly, rubbing her left shoulder in comfort as she stood there. Calm, still, and quiet.

The door hissed open and light made its way to the small figure in the white hospital gown and bandages.

"Rhode?" North's gentle voice called through the silent room. Maine instantly made his way over to North to stop him from entering, feeling as if Rhode wanted to be alone. Virginia came up behind North and put her hands up in defense.

"Easy Maine," She said calmly. Maine ignored her and began to push them both back.

"Maine." Rhode mumbled, "Let them in." Maine stopped shoving and began to pull them in the room instead.

After Virginia brushed off Maine's hand she walked up to the short freelancer.

"Rhodie, are you okay?" Virginia asked as she stared at her freelancer friend instead of where Rhode was looking. Rhode simply looked down at her hands at bit her lip.

"Scoreboard." Maine growled, tapping North on the shoulder and pointing to the bright blue board.

North turned his eyes to the board to see that _he_ was in now in Rhode's place on the board. Fifth place.

"What?" North asked quietly, his eyes darted around the board to see that Maine was in sixth beneath him and Rhode, well she wasn't on the board. Her rank wasn't in the top ten like it usually was. The last place on the board. "The Director demoted you?" North Dakota turned to look down at Rhode's smaller frame.

Rhode inhaled sharply. "Yeah. Because of my shitty performance in the mission." She grumbled, readjusting her sling around her neck.

"He can't do that!" Virginia exclaimed, gesturing to the board.

"He's the Director, he can do whatever he wants."

Just then, Arizona burst through the door and almost tackled Rhode in a hug before remembering that it would hurt Rhode.

"You lil shit, you scared me half to death!" Arizona cupped Rhode's cheeks with her hands and sighed. "Don't do that ever again."

"No promises." Rhode muttered with a small smile.

"Why you-" Arizona stopped mid sentence when her eyes looked at the board. She was on the board. And Rhode wasn't. Rage consumed Arizona and her face darkened as she stormed out of the room, about to give the director a piece of her mind before Maine's large, strong arms wrapped around her waist calmly and picked her up, carrying her back to the small group easily.

"Hey let me go Maine!" Arizona yelled as she pounded her fists on his back.

"No." Maine said simply undeterred by her hitting him, causing the other freelancers to laugh slightly.

She glared at the back of Maine's head and then faked calming down. "Okay I'm sorry can you put me down now? I promise I won't run off." She said in a sweet voice.

Virginia snorted and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah right."

"Shut up Ginny." Arizona retorted.

"Put her down Maine, but don't argue with the Director on my behalf." Rhode coaxed.

Arizona relented with a sigh. "Okay fine I won't Rhodes" Maine finally set her down after she said that.

Carolina and York came in. "There you guys are! You guys didn't radio in and tell us where she was." Carolina accused.

"Are you okay Rhodes?" York asked in concern. "You didn't hurt yourself more did you?"

"No I didn't but thanks for asking York." Rhode said with a sad smile.

York glanced at the board where everyone else was looking and saw what everybody else had. "No" He looked at Rhode then back at the scoreboard. "He didn't."

The others nodded and Arizona grumbled sourly. "He did."

"Wait who did what?" Carolina asked turning to the other freelancers.

"The Director demoted Rhode." Virginia explained with a frown.

"Well she probably did a bad job on the mission then." The cyan clad woman commented offhandedly. The ones in armor freely glared at her as the ones without armor hid it slightly, but Arizona had no qualms about glaring at her full force. "What?" She asked, not understanding their anger. "I'm just telling the truth. He ranks us on how well we do." Arizona glared harder. Carolina rolled her eyes under her helmet. "Whatever... Rhode come on you need to get back to the med bay so you can be checked over."

"She doesn't need to go anywhere!" Arizona protested even though she knew Rhode should go but she was too mad at Carolina and the Director to be rational.

"Uh, Zona I really should go though, my arm kinda hurts..." Rhodes pointed out.

Arizona's mood changed entirely as she turned to her friend. "Well why didn't you say something earlier! Come on let's go!" She grabbed Rhode's good arm and dragged her out of the room, Maine following after them.

Virginia looked at the time in her helmet. "Well, since it's only 3:28 I'm going back to sleep, see ya guys" She yawned as she started to walk off.

"Night, err Morning Uh I don't know whatever, bye Gin." North stuttered. Virginia replied with a two fingered wave as she left with a giggle. "Uh you know what I think I'm gonna turn back in too guys, see ya" and he left as well, leaving only York and Carolina.

"Um I could walk you back to your room if you'd like." York said sheepishly rubbing his neck with his hand.

"No, I think I'll stay here and do some training, but thanks for the offer York." Carolina replied.

"Okay uh good luck I guess? No um good training uh you know what never mind I'll just leave now." York said awkwardly as he quickly walked off. Carolina gave a chuckle as she started down towards the training room giving one last look at the scoreboard.

 ** _1 Carolina_  
 _2 New York_  
 _3 Wyoming_  
 _4 Virginia_  
 _5 North Dakota_  
 _6 Maine_  
 _7 South Dakota_  
 _8 Arizona_  
 _9 Florida_  
** _ **10 Connecticut**_


	6. Artificial Intelligence

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapter look so long, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does**

 **3rd Person POV**

It was now 6:00 AM on the Mother of Invention, a now sort of decent hour in the morning. Virginia was awoken by her alarm clock going off. She groaned loudly, still really tired, and rolled out of bed muttering to herself.

"Why couldn't Rhode of woken up when I was already awake." Virginia grumbled, stretching her arms as she yawned. She went to her dresser and picked up some under armor clothes and headed to the shower in her attached room. She quickly washed up, got dressed, put in her eye contacts, got her armor on, grabbed her helmet, and left her room. On her way to the cafeteria she was joined by Washington who had just exited his room.

"Hey Virginia!" He said as he walked out, way more awake than she was. She didn't answer however because she was staring at his door that had slid closed with a 'dafuq?' face. He saw her expression and stopped. "Uh what are you looking at?"

The teal freelancer turned to him with the most confused and questioning face ever... Of all time "Did I just see a cat in there?"

Wash's face sort of turned pale. "Uh what? A cat? No, no way. Why would there be a cat in there?" He denied nervously, unconsciously stepping in front of his door.

Virginia looked at him with a 'do you think I'm stupid?' look and said sternly. "Washington."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes I have a cat in there." His eyes quickly turned wide and pleading. "But please don't tell anyone! I don't want to get kicked out or worse have Mr. Snugglekins get taken away!"

It was silent in the hallway until "MR SNUGGLEKINS? Bahahahaha" Virgina exclaimed as she fell to the floor laughing.

Wash blushed a bright red as he tried to defend himself. "Hey it's a reasonable name!"

"H-How old were you w-when you named him?" Virginia asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she got up and leaned on the floor, still giggling.

"Ine" Wash muttered quietly as he looked down.

"What'd you say?"

"Nine." He said louder, slightly embarrassed.

"Damn how old is that cat? You're like what, 25? 26?" She asked astounded, all traces of laughter gone.

"24." He said, face still a brilliant shade of red.

Virginia's eyebrows went up. "Oh wow I thought you were a lot older than that."

"What made you think _that_?" Wash questioned.

The teal haired girl shrugged. "I don't know, the youngest one before you is 26 so I assumed you were closer to that."

"Oh."

"Yeah... anyways." Virginia had a look of concentration on her face as she back tracked to what they were talking about. "Your 24 and you got the cat at 9 so assuming that you got it as a kitten that would make your cat 15." She was muttering all this but near the end she looked up and looked at him when she said the age. "Jeez your cats getting pretty old"

Wash rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah but I still love him."

"Awwww that's so sweet. Hey can I pet him?" She asked excitedly.

His face turned surprised. "Uh sure I guess." He turned to put his code into the keypad. "Does this mean you're not gonna tell anyone he's here?"

"Nah I won't tell anyone." He breathed a sigh of relief while the door slid up. "I would hate to see you get kicked out." She winked at him as they walked in.

He grinned brightly not even noticing the wink and then turned to pick up the Balinese cat that was laying on his bed. "Thanks Virginia." He told her earnestly as he walked over to her and held out his arms slightly so she could pet Mr. Snugglekins.

"No problem." The girl replied as she scratched behind it's ears causing it to purr. "Awwww he's so cute." She cooed. She looked up at Wash with a smirk. "But not as cute as you." She said as she winked once again.

Wash's fading blush returned tenfold as he looked down at the cat that was trying to escape his clutches. "Uh you wanna hold him?" He awkwardly asked as he held him out to her.

Virginia shook her head "Nah better not, I'm allergic after all." She mentioned casually, still petting him.

He almost dropped Mr. Snugglekins in surprise before he exclaimed. "What?!"

"Oh uh, did I not mention that?" She responded with a slight pout as he started to pull the cat away from her.

"No!" He yelled back waving his arms around in a sort of panic after he put the cat down "Why were you petting him then!" He started to push her back towards the door.

"Calm down Wash It's not like I'll die." She stated as she complied and went out the door. "I'll just feel like shit for a while."

The grey and yellow freelancer looked at her incredulously before he brought a hand to his head. "I don't understand you."

Virginia shrugged as they started towards the cafeteria again. "No one does."

They walked on in silence, except for a few sneezes and sniffling from Virginia, until she remembered something. "Hey where were you last night?"

"What do you mean? I was in bed sleeping." Wash answered with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"There was a loud as hell alarm how did you not hear it?" She questioned, confusion showing on her face as well, until she sneezed again.

"Why was there an alarm? Also you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, and Rhodes woke up and she ran away from the med bay and we had to find her." Virginia explained.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine but I seriously don't know how you couldn't of heard it. Come to think of it though." She got a thoughtful look on her face. "I didn't see quite a few others either."

Wash shrugged. "I don't know maybe only a few people heard it or they didn't want to get up I guess. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so that's probably why I didn't hear it."

"Hmmm I guess" She shrugged also and they finally arrived in the cafeteria. They grabbed some food and went to sit by Maine, York, Arizona, Carolina, North, South, and CT.

"Mornin guys." Virginia greeted as she sat by Arizona and Wash sat by North across from her.

"Morning" the rest of the freelancers muttered.

"You look like shit." South immediately commented from across the table at Virginia earning a punch in the shoulder by CT and a glare from North. "What she does" she said in defense.

North looked like he was about to protest but Arizona cut in. "Yeah you don't look so good Gin I mean I know you didn't have much sleep but you shouldn't look _this_ bad." It was true, Virginias eyes were a little red and puffy and her nose was red from sniffling a lot.

Virginia shrugged before letting out a loud sneeze. "I'm fine guys."

South snorted. "Oh yeah then what was that sneeze all about?"

"You're not sick are you?" Carolina accused with a suspicious glare. "Because I heard that you're gonna be given a mission today."

"I'm not sick." Virginia denied with a roll of her eyes. "Also when did you hear that?" Carolina shrugged and didn't answer.

"You know" Arizona pondered, looking at Virginia thoughtfully. "You look like you've been near a cat" Out of the corner of her eye Virginia could see Wash's face go pale and eyes slightly go wide.

"Why a cat?" York asked through a mouthful of bacon making everyone cringe a little bit.

"Ugh York will you _please_ stop doing that." Arizona begged.

"Doing what?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Also I say cat because Ginny's allergic to cats."

"Oh"

"Yeah so anyways" She turned back to Virginia. "Were you near a cat?"

"Why the hell would I be near a cat?" She retorted convincingly.

"I don't know! Maybe someone on board has a cat? Who were you 'with' last night?"

"No one! It's a Sunday. Last night was Saturday. They're my free days I've told you this!" Virginia said exasperated.

"Uh what are you guys talking about?" Wash asked in an attempt to change the subject but he was ignored.

"Okay! Fine you weren't with anyone last night but were you petting a cat?" Arizona pestered.

"Oh my god no! Why do you keep asking that!"

"Because y-" Arizona was interrupted by Florida who had appeared.

"Hey Stells we have to go to the director, he has a mission for us." He told his sister. He saw Arizona pouting at being interrupted. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you? What're you guys talking about?"

Arizona was about to continue her rant when Virginia cut in. "Oh nothing lets go Butch." She got up from the table and turned to the other freelancers. "You guys can have my food." She then walked off ahead of Butch who looked confused. "Come on bro." She went back and grabbed his arm and started dragging him off.

"This isn't over Flowers!" Arizona yelled at Virginias back.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Wash looked relieved and completely confused. "Why'd you call her Flowers?"

"That's her real last name. Her and Florida are siblings like me and South but they're not twins." North explained.

"Oh." Wash nodded. "Okay makes sense they look a little alike."

"Yeah I guess they do."

Virginia and Florida entered the mission room and stood to attention, waiting to be briefed for the mission.

"Good morning agents. I have a very important mission for you two." The Director told them as he and the Counselor entered the room.

The two freelancers stayed silent as the Director paced slowly in front of them. The Counselor was pulling up a map on the holotable. It was of a cave in the middle of mountains.

"May I ask, what are we looking at sir?" Virginia asked carefully.

"You two will be going undercover in this Insurrectionist base and gathering intel." The Director explained as the Counselor made the map zoom into the cave, revealing a large base filled with equipment and Insurrectionist soldiers.

"Undercover sir?" Florida questioned.

"Yes" The Counselor answered. "You will be going out there in Insurrectionist armor and pretend you were sent from another base. Once you're in gain the leaders trust and learn as much as you can about Artificial Intelligence"

"Artificial Intelligence?" Virginia asked.

"Yes Agent Virginia. With the intel you gather we may be able to create our own or find one they already have. Once you do, one of you and a few other freelancers will get your own AI."

"Why only one of us sir?"

"That is classified information. We will give the AI to the one who does the best on the mission. You two will be leaving here at 1300 hours and once you arrive you will wait for these two soldiers. You are to take their armor for yourselves and see if you can get any information out of them before eliminating them. Once you have done that you will head to the base posing as them." The Counselor had brought up a picture of two soldiers, a man and a women. They were both siblings as well from the looks of it. The man had brown hair hair and blue eyes and a light skin tone. The girl was the same but instead of a squarish face she had a heart shaped one and her hair shoulder length. Under the girls description said "Specialized in Swords" Virginia raised her eyebrows because wow the Counselor and Director really planned this out. Their names were Abbi and Nate Johnson.

"Excuse me sir but how are we gonna pass off how we look?" Butch asked. The two freelancers had completely different faces then the other soldiers. Their hair and skin color was the same but everything else wasn't very close.

"You can figure something out yourselves, but Agent Virginia you need to get rid of your hair coloring for this mission." The Counselor gestured towards her teal hair.

"Yes sir"

"You will send us daily updates through the radio in your helmets. The channel is 92.7 and the code is Crafted Smarts. Once we believe you have gotten enough information we will send your extraction.

"We have different armor for you two to use before you take theirs. It is regulation armor so that if someone finds it after you leave it then it won't have anything special that our armor has. You will find this in the armory"

"That is all soldiers. Any more questions?" The Director spoke up finally.

"No sir." The two siblings replied in unison.

"Perfect. Once again you have until 1300 hours until you leave. You are dismissed." Virginia and Florida walked out of the room silently and once the door closed behind them they started talking to each other.

"Wow this mission could take a long time." Virginia commented as soon as the door closed and they walked towards their quarters.

"Yeah, too bad you don't get to have your 'stress relief'" Florida replied in a mocking sort of voice, making air quotes.

The girl rolled her eyes unamused as she hit him in the shoulder with the back of her hand. "I don't need it to live dumbass."

"Are you sure? Because that's how you make it seem." 'Ugh why did he have to be so annoying' Virginia thought.

"Whatever. Anyways, ugh man! Now I gotta wash the teal out of my hair." She complained as she ran her fingers through it.

It was now Floridas turn to roll his eyes. "Wah wah it's not like you can't just put it back in when we come back." He pointed out.

"Well it'll be out for so long!" She retorted.

"Stop complaining you big baby." Florida said exasperated and then chuckled as she flipped him off.

"Whatever bro." Virginia said as they arrived at their quarters. "Ima wash all this out now I'll see you at lunch at 11." She told him as she put in her room code and went in.

Virginia stripped out of her armor and went to her bathroom. She opened one of the cabinets and got some hair dye remover. Getting down on her knees after grabbing her shower head, she put her head over the tub. She turned on the faucet and wet her hair down before turning it off. She then squirted some of her hair dye remover into her hand and started rubbing it into her head. Using both hands, she massaged the stuff into her hair. Once she got it thoroughly rubbed in she turned on the shower head again and rinsed off all the solution.

"Goodbye teal hair" Virginia sighed as she watched teal colored water go down the drain. Once she got it all off she stood up, grabbed a towel, and started to dry her now brown hair. After getting the excess water out she decided to just let it air dry and started to pack stuff she would need for her mission. Once she got finished she saw that her clock said 10:45.

Virginia saw her glasses sitting beside her clock and smirked as she got an idea. She took her contacts out and then put her black glasses on. She left her hair down and didn't put her armor back on. Satisfied with how she looked she left her room and headed towards the cafeteria.


End file.
